<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derek Hale, Esq. by modestfuckup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318183">Derek Hale, Esq.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup'>modestfuckup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Beached 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Doting Husband!Stiles, Fat!Derek, Get Beached 2020, M/M, Stress Eater!Derek, Too Fat For Things, Weight Gain, chubby!kink, feeder!stiles, lawyer!derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!kink summer event. <br/>Double Dipp (500-1000 Words)</p><p>Derek is a stress eating lawyer with a doting husband, one night he finds he's too fat for his office chair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Beached 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Derek Hale, Esq.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally able to write something that isn't over 2k. Jeez. this is /hard/.  But I should have some good stuff for next week and the final week!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s common knowledge that Derek Hale is a great lawyer. He graduated at the top of his class and has proven himself to be quite the asset in every case he’s been on for the past 10 years. The past ten years had done wonders for his career and even more for his waistline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, Derek Hale, as most Hales are, is a stress eater. When he graduated law school he was thickening around the waist, but his workouts were often and intense enough that he was able to get through so much school with hardly any weight gain. That changed as soon as he joined his family at Hale, Hale, &amp; Hale law firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latenight discovery binges, the never ending deposition studies, hours scouring through books looking for a case they can use as grounds or thinking up ways the prosecutor or defense or whoever was going to throw their way took all his free time away from him. No longer was he able to go to the gym for 4 hours a day. Instead, that time was taken up with work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The office assistant, Stiles, always brought food for late nights at the office. Sometimes it was chinese food, other times it was italian or greek, or seafood, or mexican, or anything he could get a lot of really late at night. And Stiles kept it coming. There was never a time the snacks and food table in the office wasn’t full of food. Donuts piled high and candy bars both at room temp and cold out of the freezer. There was a never ending supply of sweet sweet coffee, or on the rare occasion brandy or jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The late nights got to them, and soon Derek was in love with Stiles and Stiles was in love with Derek. They got married, only cementing Stiles’ role in the firm as the office manager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Stiles and Derek’s love grew, Derek’s waistline grew too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of work he was doing, combined with the insane amount of stress and the never ending supply of food meant that sooner and sooner Derek was needing to order larger suit jackets, larger shirts, larger shoes for fucks sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he celebrated his tenth year at the firm, his father and sister by his side, he weighed over 450 pounds. Derek’s father was an easy rival to his son, weighing at approximately 400 by Stiles estimation, and Laura was smaller, but still found ways to sneak up to over 300 pounds in the 13 years she’d been here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles and Derek celebrate the anniversary with another late night in the office, a huge murder trial is on the desk and Derek has to buckle down and get through discovery. He plops down into his chair and digs into the piles. Over the years, Stiles’ role has grown fluid and he sometimes helps go through discovery, and with their solid “no work at home” rule, the couple spends most nights in the office burning the midnight oil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every few moments, Stiles gets up and refills Derek’s soda, and brings him another donut to munch on, while pecking him on the cheek and offering a whisper of encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock strikes midnight, their signal that it’s time to leave and go sleep in their own bed. Derek pushes the chair away from the table, which allows his belly to be released from the edge of the desk. He leans back stretching and then pushes up on the arm chairs to stand up. Stiles gets their coats from Derek’s office and when he reenters, he finds Derek still struggling to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong hun?” Stiles sets the coats down and moves to where his husband is sitting, concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M stuck,” Derek admits. He puts his hand on the table and tries to use it as a point of leverage, he can get his legs under him, but the chair won’t come loose from his rear end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles sweetly, “that’s really hot,” he admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sti, we have to get home,” Derek tries again. Stiles just watches. “Will you help me?” Derek finally barks out and Stiles moves to where Derek is seated. He turns the chair, thank the gods it was a swivel chair with wheels, and holds it down as best he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three. One,” Stiles can feel Derek trying to wiggle out of the seat, and planting his feet on the floor, one hand on the table next to him, the other on the chair’s arm. “Two. Three!” Stiles uses all his body weight, though only a fraction of Derek’s, to hold the chair down while Derek stands up. The chair sticks with him for a moment, but eventually drops down to the floor with a distinct sound of breaking plastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Derek standing, he turns and looks at the chair. The wheels broke off, all but one gone from the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame, those were nice chairs too. Oh well.” Stiles says, pecking another kiss on Derek’s chubby lips, “I’ll order new ones in the morning,” Stiles lifts his hand and waits for Derek to grab it. “Do you want to stop and get something to eat on the way home?” They’re leaving the office. Derek pulls his coat on, and Stiles makes sure all the lights are off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m starving,” Stiles locks the door behind them and they begin discussing what sounds good at the late hour. They walk slowly to the car, Derek can only waddle these days, and Stiles is glad to hold his hand while he does. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Consider dropping a kudos and a comment!</p><p><a href="https://get-beached.tumblr.com/">More about Get Beached.</a><br/><a href="https://modestfuckup.tumblr.com">I'm on tumblr!</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>